


Kindred Spirits

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Children's Stories, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p><p>Tigger pays the Doctor a surprise visit and they spend a delightful day in the butterfly room and the fairy meadow - bouncing, feeding the butterflies and getting chased by them and playing Poohsticks. They finish up with tea in the console room - where Tigger falls asleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> My second children's story.

The Doctor found himself flat on his back with a great weight and a large grinning face looming above him. He'd just got in the Butterfly room to have one of his regular chats with some of his best friends and to give them some of his special-recipe nectar, when...

"TIGGER????" He exclaimed, completely amazed, but quite happy to see his visitor. "However did you get into the TARDIS??"

"No idea." Tigger grinned down at the Doctor. He was still planted firmly on the Doctor's midsection. "How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you. And you?" replied the Doctor, wondering how long he would have around eighty kilos pressed on top of him. He was also wondering if there was anything Tigger specifically wanted.

"Can't complain." Tigger was still grinning at the Doctor.

The Doctor started to gently push upwards, "Tigger, do you think you might ease yourself off of me. See, I was on my way to visit with the butterflies and they're expecting my special-recipe nectar, so if you could just...I'd be most grateful." He smiled at Tigger.

"Oh, talking to butterflies is what Tiggers do best. Nectar, you say?" said Tigger, feeling a little eleven o' clock-ish. He had never had nectar, but he felt very strongly that tiggers would like it.

"Yes, nectar. It's a special recipe. Tastes a bit like honey." The Doctor knew what reaction that would produce and he grinned.

Sure enough, Tigger scrunched up his face and announced, "Tiggers don't like nectar!"

The Doctor smiled and said, "Nevermind. I would be glad to have you join me and I'm sure you're very good at chatting with butterflies. You can also help feed them, if you like." He held up a spare phial of his special-recipe nectar. "Let's go." Tigger got off the Doctor and, grasping the nectar in his paw, bounced alongside the Doctor to a lovely spot on the hill.

Tigger stared in awe at all the brightly-coloured insects. "Goodness!" He exclaimed when a great green rainwing settled on Tigger's head. "What's this one?" He pointed to the butterfly atop his head.

The Doctor, coping with an Adonis Blue - who'd taken up residence on his cravat, replied, "That's a great green rainwing. His name is "Wimsey" and this little lady," he indicated the one on his cravat, "is "Bridie". She's an old friend." He noticed that Wimsey was fluttering quite excitedly round Tigger's paw. "Tigger, I think Wimsey would like some nectar." The Doctor nodded at the phial in Tigger's paw.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Tigger found it a bit difficult to open the nectar phial, but he managed and Wimsey was soon noshing away. He looked at the Doctor, who was feeding Bridie from his own nectar phial. "All these butterflies have names, you say?" The Doctor nodded. Tigger indicated the butterfly he was feeding, "And this one is named "Great Green Wainring?" Tigger found the butterfly's species name a bit of a tongue-twister.

The Doctor chuckled. "Great Green RAINWING". Don't worry, it is a bit tricky to say. Anyway, that's the butterfly's species name - his "family" name, you might say. His individual name is "Wimsey"."

"Incredibibble." Tigger shook his head.

It wasn't long before the pair of them had fed quite a few butterflies. The Doctor was tucking the empty phials into his pockets, when Tigger asked, "What do we do next?" It was clear Tigger was enjoying being with the Doctor and looked forward to having more fun with him.

"Well, generally, after I've fed them, the butterflies like to enjoy a game of chase. How would you like to be chased by several million butterflies?" He grinned. "It's quite fun."

Tigger put on his thoughtful look. "Hmm..." He thought. It did sound like fun and a wonderful opportunity to do some serious bouncing. "Um...Yes! That's what Tiggers like." He bounced off in one direction and the Doctor, laughing, took off in the other. The butterflies caught on and soon were chasing both Tigger and the Doctor all over the Butterfly room. Whilst he ran, the Doctor got a very silly idea. He carefully watched where Tigger ran and then headed off towards the few bushes and trees there were in the room...

********

Tigger had stopped for a brief second beside a rather high and dense bush. Even HE wasn't used to bouncing around THIS much. He was enjoying himself, though. So he was just catching his breath, before he started bouncing again, when...

"OOF!" About sixty kilos landed on top of him. The Doctor had hid on top of the densely packed bush and had just bounced Tigger. Tigger stared in surprise. It wasn't often HE got bounced and, for a second, he wasn't sure what to make of the experience. He looked at the Doctor's grinning face.

The Doctor smiled back at him and enquired, "How'd I do? I've never bounced anyone before. I can see why you enjoy it so much. I can see also that, as long as one is careful, it can be quite fun!"

Tigger decided he did like being bounced. "That was a good bounce, Doctor! Very good. What do we do next?" Tigger's energy nearly matched that of the Doctor. He was ready for the Doctor's next game.

The Doctor, who had had his rest atop Tigger, was also ready for something else. It was rare that he could enjoy time with someone who's energy level even came close to his own. While he couldn't really be called, "hyper", exactly, the Doctor was certainly energetic. However, he was ready for a change of pace.

"How about a nice relaxing game of Poohsticks? I know a perfect little stream in the Fairy Meadow."

"Sounds incredibibble! Let's go!"

********

Tigger had a bundle of "just-right" sticks and was walking beside the Doctor, who had quite a number of his own "just-right" sticks in his arms. They reached the stream in the Fairy Meadow and took their positions on the bridge.

Tigger began. "On the count of three. One...two...three!" Down went their sticks. They scrambled over to the other side of the bridge. Neither could see his stick. They waited...and waited...and waited. Finally, something peeked out near the right bank of the stream. It was the Doctor's stick. His had a little branch sticking off it. Tigger's stick didn't have any. The Doctor grinned. "I won!" He shouted. Tigger was puzzled. He would have thought his smooth stick would have come under the bridge first, as it had no branches sticking from it that might get caught. His stick STILL hadn't come through. Puzzled, and a little miffed, he leaned over the railing to get a better look. He leant further and further until, suddenly, he felt himself yanked up by his tail!

"Careful there, Tigger. You almost fell in!" The Doctor chuckled. "Besides, I think I've found your stick." He pointed. "Just there."

"Uh, thanks, Doctor. Tiggers don't like being wet!" He scanned the stream. "Where's my stick?" He looked at the Doctor. The Doctor pointed. Tigger's stick was just visible under an assortment of leaves that had blown into the water. "Ah! Right!" Tigger marched off the bridge and went to retrieve his stick.

When he got back, the Doctor asked, "Go again?"

"Certainly!" They threw their sticks. This time Tigger won, by a least a metre. He bounced on the bridge, thoroughly pleased. The Doctor grinned. "Well done, Tigger!" He got an impish gleam in his eye. "How about several at once?" Tigger eyed him.

"How will we know which is which?"

"Hmm...Good point." The Doctor creased his face in thought. "Got it!" He took the rest of his sticks and, pulling a penknife out of his pocket, he quickly stripped them of their bark. "There. Yours will have bark on and mine won't. How does that sound?"

"Splendid." There then ensued some highly exciting rounds of Poohsticks. Both the Doctor and Tigger found themselves continually dashing down to the bank to retrieve their sticks and, on several occasions - when the sticks got decorated with leaves, to verify which stick was who's. In the end, they got so carried away by the game, they forgot to keep score! They had had a wonderful time and were now thoroughly exhausted and in sore need of refreshment. The Doctor led Tigger back to the console room - where Tigger immediately flopped out on the floor and was soon dozing soundly, too tired even to be amazed by the extraordinary room! The Doctor shook his head, chuckling, and went to make them both some tea.

********

The Doctor soon arrived back in the console room, wheeling a temptingly-filled tea trolley. He grinned. Tigger was still dozing away on the console room floor. He walked over and gently woke him.

"Tigger? Tiiggggerr? Time for tea."

Tigger awoke with a start. "Wha? Wha? Where am I?" He saw the overhead scanner which was showing its usual night sky. "How long have I been asleep? We outside?" Tigger looked totally bemused and somewhat alarmed.

"Relax, Tigger. That's just the overhead scanner. Nothing to worry about. Ready for tea?" The Doctor asked. "I was thinking it might be more relaxing in the library. So if you're quite awake now...follow me!"

"Tiggers like tea in the library!" He bounced after the Doctor.

*******

"I'm sorry I don't have any extract of malt for the toast..." Tigger looked disappointed. "but," The Doctor continued, "give this a try. It's lovely little recipe I found in one of my tea books. Blackberry, elderberry and apple. It's quite good." The Doctor passed Tigger a plate of toast with the fancy jam.

Tigger took a bite, made considering noises, then suddenly announced, a wide grin on his face, "Tiggers LIKE this!"

"I'm glad you like it!" The Doctor smiled and poured himself a cup of Lady Grey.

FIN


End file.
